Dissolved
by Nerual-56
Summary: Nikkie gets a rare glimpse into the relationship between Bourne and Kirill. No slash, just friendship. Post movie trilogy. Assumes Kirill survived the SUV crash. Short. Oneshot. Better than it sounds.


_*shrug* Don't ask me where this came from. No slash, but a teeny bit fluffy if you squint. Didn't read for errors in grammar so I apologize for that on the front end._

Start:

The night was dark; no moon lit the winter sky and clouds shrouded the stars above the eastern coast of the United States. Nikkie Parsons yawned in her seat and glanced over at Jason Bourne, who sat next to her in the 5-seat car. Next to Jason was Kirill. Pamela, who was in the front passenger seat, kept her focus on the road ahead even though she wasn't driving. Everyone in the car was tired; especially Jason and Kirill.

Crowds sapped energy from both of the men and they had been obligated to deal with plenty of crowds during the past seven days. They had worked a political campaign for a controversial candidate running for the presidency. The campaign had asked for special help and was willing to pay well. Pamela took the job and handed it to Kirill and Bourne, who really had no choice.

The job had gone as expected: an assassination attempt had been thwarted by Jason before anyone but Kirill knew about it. The public surrounding the speech box was oblivious to the more sinister threads weaving their way through the complex web of people and networking. Kirill and Jason, though, were more akin to spiders as they felt and tested the web for threatening vibrations.

Their vigilance paid off and they had earned the rest that was very soon coming as the car sped down the highway toward a fancy hotel with four rooms reserved for the car's passengers.

As time passed, Nikkie's mind wandered to Jason and Kirill. The two were really quite extraordinary human beings. Both were extremely fine-tuned in their senses and were still in the midsts their athletic peaks. Their minds were steeled against any sort of emotional distraction, or intrusion, as Kirill called it. They were disciplined and thorough to the end. They were everything anyone would want in a hardened soldier.

Yet, because of the psychological modification they endured they both were missing out on genuine emotional attachment; even the concept of simply caring about those around you in the most basic of human manners seemed to pass over Kirill and Jason's heads. Jason had begun to break through this, but after Marie had died, he shut himself away again.

It made Nikkie a little melancholy knowing that neither would ever have the desire (or capacity) to settle down with a wife and have a family. But perhaps it was for the best; even the average person didn't operate the way either Jason or Kirill did so it was difficult for them to find friends on the 'outside', much less a wife. Over time, though, they showed that independence could work for both of them, and when it didn't, they'd have they other's back.

The two were of similar age and came from similar origins, had similar skills and shared the knowledge of the lethal trade that had been thrust upon them. Frankly, the two understood how the gears turned in the other's head. These mutual commonalities had forged a strong brotherly connection between the two former agents over time, but just now was it being shown.

They had always kept it under the skin, so to speak, expressing their bond in a more gruff manner. For example, taking cheap shots (meant to be rather playful) during hand-to-hand sparring or in terms of being reliable to the death to the other in threatening situations, but never were they affectionate as affection is traditionally thought of.

Now, though, Kirill had wiggled down in his seat and braced a foot against the side edge of the door. Turning his back slightly to Jason, he leaned a shoulder against the other agent, allowing his body to rest in the company of his comrade. Jason hadn't responded at first, but, eventually, he too slid down a little in the leather seat and let his weight rest against Kirill's shoulder. Nikkie watched secretly with some amusement when Jason slowly started to nod off and his head drooped to the side, coming to rest in the crook of Kirill's neck and shoulder.

Nikkie tapped Pam's shoulder and directed her attention to the now sleeping agents. Pamela chuckled at the rather childish sight and Nikkie was overjoyed to see that the two were this comfortable with the other's presence. When she first reintroduced them for the first time after the events of India and Moscow, the tension was to Mars and back...but now it was utterly dissolved; washed away by time and being forced to work with one another.

But before either of them had known it, both agents had found a strong, unwavering friend in each other, and now it brought more than just tactical advantages: Jason and Kirill could finally take solace knowing that there'd be at least one other person in the world that knew the struggles they had faced.

The End


End file.
